The Reason
by KGrace91
Summary: Bella's half sister, Maya, seems to catch the blame for a lot of things. When Jacob imprints on Maya, will he be another to place the blame of shortcomings on her as well? Jacob/OC I do not own the characters except my OCs, all originals are Stephenie Meyer's.


Waiting was definitely not my forte. Waiting on the sister I've seen less than five times my whole life only added to my impatience. My thoughts were on an endless loop. Will she like me? What if she hates me? I couldn't blame her for detesting my existence, I was the cause of her parents' separation. I'd hate me too. I hope she can look past the reason for my being, because I really want her to like me. Will she like me? What if she hates me?

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the cruiser's trunk. I looked out my window to see Bella, her looks haven't changed much since her previous yearbook photo that is currently on dad's mantle, accompanied by every other year's photo. I guess her hair is longer, maybe she grew an inch. I immediately exited the cruiser, ready to greet my sister. Here goes nothing.

"Bella, hi! I'm so happy to see you!" I went to give her a hug, but halted when I noticed the apprehension etched on her face, so I settled on a handshake. A very awkward handshake. What a great start, I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say she doesn't like me. Great. Then again she is my father's daughter, he's not a hugger either, so there is still a shot of her liking me.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Maya." She said looking at her feet and opened the cruiser door. As she was getting in the car I looked over at dad, who only had a shoulder shrug to offer. Thanks for the support, dad.

An hour later and the conversation hasn't made it past small talk, until dad mentioned the truck he bought from Billy for her, which warranted shock from Bella. As we pulled up to dad's house, Bella's shock shifted to elation, well, as elated as emotionally inept Bella could offer. Once we were parked, Bella headed straight to her room, followed by dad holding her bags. She didn't bring much luggage, so no assistance was needed on my part. After that Bella remained in her own personal bubble, dad wasn't much different though, he went straight to the living room to watch whatever game was on this time. I was left to do what I do best. Cook. Dad and Bella were indifferent to what was made, so I decided to exhibit my best for Bella, hoping to promote Bella's opinion of me. My famous salmon filet should do the trick, right? Wrong, Bella came down, ate, and went back to her bubble, without a word to me. Does she hate me? We've barely talked, how can she hate me already? I walked up to her room for a girl talk, but she looked into whatever book she was reading. Do I interrupt, and risk her hating me more than she already does? I decided not to risk it and just go home; I texted mom to tell her I was ready for her to come pick me up. After a 20 minute wait, I heard her car pull up. I told dad bye and met her at the car.

"So, how was it?" Mom asked apprehensively. I looked up to see her with a supporting grin on her face. I responded with a grunt and rested my head on the window, looking out to the beautiful trees covered in raindrops.

"That bad, eh?" I just sent her a glare, telling her to drop the conversation topic. It's unfair how everyone judged me on my parents' actions fifteen years ago. Dad met mom at a bar when he was upset over Renee's desire to leave the town in which he was raised and his parents currently lived. He got inebriated and mom, being the party girl she was, was highly inebriated as well. They left together and had what they thought would be a one-night stand. Until mom discovered she was pregnant with me, dad was shocked to say the least, but not as surprised as Renee was. Renee left Forks with two year old Bella, leaving a devastated dad behind. Dad resented mom for the first couple years of my life, but they both decided it was in my best interest to put aside their differences. I spent weekends at my dad's house, but that changed when Bella needed a room to stay in and dad didn't have any other rooms. Now I permanently live with mom and visit dad occasionally. Mom lives on the La Push reservation, so the arrangement is complicated, but we do what we need to get by. Mom had to drop out of college when she had me and currently works at the diner in La Push. Not a very intriguing life, but it's mine.


End file.
